


More Than Two Minutes

by Jillie_chan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode: s03 Rebrousse–temps | Backwarder, Extended Scene, Gen, I'm not throwing Marinette a bone, I'm throwing her a banquet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillie_chan/pseuds/Jillie_chan
Summary: Adrien had spent two days wondering how Marinette knew the Guardian of the Miraculous's civilian identity. He could spend  two minutes asking her...even with half the girls in class were standing right there.





	More Than Two Minutes

Adrien took a deep breath as he noticed Marinette with, what looked to him, about half of the girls in their class. He shouldn’t do this, he couldn’t ask her! She probably had no idea what she had handed him.

Well, clearly she knew _what_ she had handed him but she didn’t know **_what_** she had handed him.

But…

This was Marinette, if she was willing to run all the way to the train station and ask him for his help that meant that she had already run herself ragged across most, if not all, of Paris looking for this. But _how did she know-?_

He was never going to know unless he asked her.

“Uh, hey Marinette?” he called.

The other girls parted and Marinette, caught off guard midsentence, had to be gently shoved at Adrian. “H-hey.”

“I was very surprised when I read your letter. I spent all weekend looking for it,” He held out Master Fu’s prescription and Marinette looked like she was having an Akuma level flashback to her attempts to find it. “So I’m not surprised that you couldn’t find Ma-Monsieur Chan’s medicine in Paris.”

Marinette snapped back to herself, not noticing Alya face palm behind her. “Wait you know, Ma-Monsieur, _Monsieur_ , Chan?”

Adrian felt like he accidentally stepped backwards off of a building (again). “Yes, I do! Because he is my Chinese teacher! I was wondering: how you knew him?”

God, could he have sounded any more stilted and robotic?

“I’m curving Line-ese! I mean, he’s Chinese teaching! I mean, me too! Same!”

Of course, it was the perfect cover for Master Fu to take on ACTUAL students. Knowing Nathalie she probably had insisted on seeing him in action before he taught Adrien but- “Why are you taking Chinese?”

“Oh, well, it would be nice to talk to my uncle again without having to call you,” Marinette looked a little panicked gesturing as she tried to explain. “Not that I wouldn’t love to call you! I mean, calling you would be a last resort, well, I wish it was the first resort, but-“

“I meant,” Adrien gently cut her off, “Why didn’t you ask your mom to teach you?”

Marinette blinked at him blankly for a moment then she sighed and deflated a little. “When I was little my grandmother told my mom not to teach me any Chinese so that I could ‘fit in better’ with everyone here. Then by the time she did try I just ran away ‘cause I thought it was boring. I’m a little embarrassed to ask her now. Besides she and dad are so busy with the bakery, I can’t be selfish.”

Adrien smiled; he would never call this girl selfish, the only other person he knew that was as selfless as Marinette was Ladybug. The least he could do was support Marinette’s want to learn. “Yeah, my dad’s always so busy too. Hey, maybe you could come over and we could study Chinese together?”

“NO! I mean, I’m still really bad! You don’t want to talk to me! I can’t even say ‘hello’!”

“…It’s the tones that’s getting you isn’t it?”

“Yes?”

“No problem, going over the basics with someone else never hurts, besides it’ll be nice to practice with someone.”

Marinette was quiet for a moment, looking at her hands as she twisted her fingers. “Okay.”

“Really?”

“Yeah!” Marinette’s eyes were light, a hopeful smile on her face.

“Okay, I’ll let you know when my next lesson is,” Adrien said.

“Yes, good, because I have no way of knowing your entire schedule,” Marinette’s smile was a little more nervous. “Or ever having it memorized.”

Adrien chuckled. “Tell me about it. I don’t have it memorized, and it’s _my_ schedule. See you in class!”

“Bye,” she waved, like she was slightly in pain but was more than willing to deal with it.

Adrien walked into the school sparing a glance over his shoulder to see the girls swarm around Marinette again. Something poked his chest and he opened his over shirt.

“You do realize,” Plagg said sounding way too amused, “that you just invited a _girl_ to your next meeting with the Guardian of the Miraculous, right?”

Adrien had just invited Marinette, a civilian, to meet with Master Fu, the Guardian of the Miraculous, to what was basically an update on his and Ladybug’s mission, in the guise of a Chinese lesson. It had taken him like two months for Ladybug to even consider letting them meet. And he just invited Marinette, again a _civilian_ , to sit in on it.

Ladybug was going to _kill_ him…

**Author's Note:**

> Because imagine if they gave these two more than a two minute epilogue to deal with the file mix-up. 
> 
> Inspired by https://miraculouscontent.tumblr.com/ specifically this post https://miraculouscontent.tumblr.com/post/182883703923/have-you-seen-backwarder-yet-what-are-your


End file.
